enamorarse sin esperarlo
by diosadruida
Summary: Casarse cuanto antes y bien:esa era la meta de la joven huérfana Bella Swan.Solo de esa forma logrará los maridos más adecuados para sus hermanas.A quien elegirá ¿A la segura vida que le ofrece Jacob o a los oscuros secretos de la pasión de Edward?


Hola chicas (y chicos si los hay siempre son bienvenidos :D ) hace unos días se me vino esta historia a la cabeza y decidí adaptarla...si quieren que la continúe por favor dejen un review y la sigo...espero que la disfruten

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos y la trama tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto a mi gusto :P el nombre de la autora de historia lo voy a decir al final de ésta...besooos.

PERO PRIMERO EL SUMMARY COMPLETO :)

Casarse cuanto antes y casarse bien: esa era la meta de la joven huérfana Bella Swan. Sólo de esa forma, podrá encontrar los maridos más adecuados para sus tres hermanas: la hermosa Rosalie, la romántica Alice y la pequeña Reneesmé.

Sin más dote que un caballo de carreras, con el único apoyo de un tutor tímido y borrachín y los "sabios consejos" de sus hermanas, Bella se lanzará a la caza del esposo ideal.

Pero ¿Cómo decidirse entre sus dos pretendientes? Si se casa con Jacob Black tendrá asegurado un lugar preeminente en la flor y nata de la sociedad...pero muy poca pasión.Y, otra parte, ¿Qué hacer con el atractivo y peligroso Edward Cullen? ¿Sabrá escoger Bella entre el deber...y el placer?

* * *

Septiembre 1816

Holbrook Court, residencia del duque de Holbrooke

En las afueras de Silchester

Por la tarde.

- Me es grato anunciar a su señoria que los caballitos de juguete ya han sido entregados. Los he colocado en el cuarto de juegos para que su señoria los inspeccione. Todavia no hay noticias de las niñas.

Jasper Whitlock, duque de Holbrooke, se volvió. Había estado atizando un fuego que estaba a punto de extinguirse en la cavernosa chimenea de su estudio. Percibió un tono de cierta reserva en la voz de su mayordomo que indicaba desagrado. O tal vez sería más exacto decir que el tono de Peter reflejaba el descontento del servicio doméstico en pleno, compuesto por los criados de cierta edad, ninguno de los cuales se sentía presisamente complacido a la idea de tener que adaptarse a la presencia de cuatro niñas pequeñas. Pues bien que se vayan todos al diablo, pensó Jasper. Como si él hubiera pedido acoger en su mansión a esas jovencitas.

-¿Caballitos de juguete?- dijo una voz que, arrastrando las palabras, salió de un profundo sillón a la derecha de la chimenea. - Encantador, Jasper. Encantador. Nunca es demasiado pronto para hacer que esas adorables criaturas se interesen por esas nobles bestias.

Jacob Black, conde de Mayne, levantó su copa hacia su anfitrión. Sus rizos negros estaban en un exquisito desorden, sus comentarios eran arrogantes en exceso y sus modales apenas si disimulaban su creciente ira. En su enfado no había nada personal contra Jasper. Mayne había permanecido en un estado de lenta ebullición durante los últimos meses.

- Por papá y su prole de nenitas equestriennes- añadió, tomándose de un trago su bebida.

- ¡Cierra la boca!- lo conminó Jasper, pero su enojo era más aparente que real. Lo que ocurría era que, en ese momento, Mayne le resultaba un compañero sumamente incómodo, con sus comentarios venenosos y su humor sombrío. De todas maneras, era lícito suponer que ese pésimo humor provocado por la conmoción de haber sido rechazado por una mujer se desvanecería en un algún tiempo.

-¿Por qué el plural? ¿Por qué varios caballitos?- preguntó Mayne- Si no mal recuerdo, en los cuartos de juegos solo hay uno.

Jasper bebió un trago se su brandy.

- No se mucho sobre niños- respondió- Pero recuerdo claramente que mi hermano y yo nos peleábamos como demonios por nuestros juguetes. Por eso compré cuatro.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo durante el conde considero la posibilidad de hacer alución al hecho evidente de que Jasper echaba de menos a su hermano, muerto hacia ya cinco años. Descartó el impulso. Muy masculino él, no veía la ventaja de enredarse en una conversación sensiblera.

-Estas haciendo demasiado por esas huéfanas- dijo en cambio- La mayoría de los tutores se quitan del medio a sus pupilos. Después de todo, no son de tu propia sangre.

-No hay cantidad de juguetes en el mundo que les pueda compensar por su situación- respondió Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros- Su padre debió haber pensado en sus responsabilidades antes de montar a un semental a medio domar.

La conversación se acercaba peligrosamente al tipo de emociones que había que evitar a toda costa, de modo que Black saltó de su asiento.

-Echémosle entonces una mirada a los caballitos. No he visto uno en muchos años.

-De acuerdo- asintió Jasper, dejando su copa en la mesa con un agudo tintineo.- Peter, si llegan las niñas, llévelas arriba: las recibiré en el cuarto de juegos.

Algunos minutos después los hombres estaban en medio de una amplia estancia del tercer piso, pintado con abigarrados murales con escena de cuentosde hadas. El malvado lobo feroz perciguiendo a Caperucita Roja, quien estaba seguramente en peligro de ser aplastada por el gigante que daba zancadas al otro lado de la pared, levantando amenazadoramente su pie sobre el edredón de plumas de la cama, que ostentanba un inmenso guisante bordado. La habitación era lo más parecido al escaparate de una jugueteria de Bond Street. Cuatro muñecas con pelo doradoy rizado estaban remilgadamente sentadas sobre un banco. Cuatro camitas para las muñecas que apilaban una sobre la otra, junto a cuatro mesitas, sobre las cuales había cuatro cajas sorpresa. En medio de todo aquello estaba el grupo de caballitos, que lucían crines autenticas y cuya altura casi alcanzaba la cintura de un adulto.

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamó Black.

Jasper dió unas zancadas en la habitacióny pisó la mecedora de uno de los caballitos, que hizo crujir con su vaivén el piso de madera. Una puerta en el extremo de la habitación se abrió y una mujer rolliza con un mandil blanco asomó la cabeza.

-Ah, es usted señoría- saludó con una radiante sonrisa- estamos esperando a las niñas ¿Le gustaría conocer a las nuevas empleadas ahora?

-Hágalas pasar, señora Cope.

Cuatro chicas jóvenes entraron en la habitación detrás de la mujer.

- Daisy, Gussie, Elsie y Mary- las presentó en ama de llaves- Son del pueblo, señoría y estan encantadas de trabajar en Holbrook Court. Estamos todas ansiosas esperando la llegada de los pequeños querubines.

Las muchachas se habías alineado a los costados de la señora Cope, sonriendo y haciendo reverencias.

- ¡Santo cielo!- repitió Black- ¿Ni siquiera compartirán una criada Jasper?

-¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? Mi hermano y yo teniamos tres niñeras para los dos.

-¿Tres?

-Dos para mi hermano que se convirtió en duque a la edad de siete años, y una para mi.

Mayne resopló.

-Eso es absurdo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a lord Charles, el padre de tus pupilas?

-No lo vi en muchos años-respondió Japer tomando una caja sorpresa y presionando la palanca para que se abriera con un fuerte chirrido.-Todo se arregló por correspondencia: me mandó una nota y yo acepté su propuesta.

-¿Y ni siquiera has visto a tus pupilas?

-Nunca. No he cruzado la frontera en muchos años, y Charles solo iba a Ascot, Silchester y, a veces, Newmarket. Para ser sincero, no creo que le importara lo más mínimo otra cosa que no fueran sus cuadras. Ni siquiera se molestó en inscribir a sus hijas en el Debrett's. Por supuesto, como solo tuvo niñas, no había ninguna duda en lo que respecta a la herencia. Su propiedad pasó a manos de algún primo lejano.

-¿Por qué demonios...?- Black miró a las cinco mujeres alineadas en un lado de la habitación y se interrumpió.

-Él me lo pidió- explicó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros- No lo pensé dos veces. Aparentemente Monkton era el más indicado, pero murió en año pasado. Y Charles me pidió que ocupara su lugar. ¿Quién habría imaginado que algo pudiera ocurrirle a Charles? Fue un terrible accidente que ese caballo le tirara al suelo. Aunque él fue también imprudente al montar un semental a medio amansar.

-¡Que me condenen si consigo imaginarte como padre!- exclamo Mayne.

-No tenía ninguna excusa para negarme. Tengo dinero como para criar varios niños. Además Charles me regaló a Starling por haber aceptado ser el tutor de la niñas. Apenas recibí su propuesta respondí que me haría cargo, y que no hacía falta ningún soborno. Pero él me envió a Starling desde Escocia, y nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera negado añadir ese caballo a su cuadra.

-Starling es hijo de Standout ¿No?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

-El hemano de Pathem- dijo- El núcleo de la cuadra de Charles proviene de Patchem, y ésos son los únicos caballos en Inglaterra de la misma estirpe que Patchem. Espero que Starling gane el Derby el próximo año, aún cuando descienda de Standout y no del mismo Patchem.

-¿Qué pasará con los vástagos de Patchem?- quiso saber Mayne hablando con aquella intensidad especial que reservaba para los caballos-¿Con Wanton, por ejemplo?

-No lo sé todavia. Evidentemente, los caballos de carrera no forman parte del patrimonio familiar. Mi secretario ha estado trabajando en la propiedad. Si las niñas se quedan con las cuadras, enviaré los caballos a subasta y pondré el dinero en depósito para ellas. Ellas necesitaran dote algún día y mucho me sorprendería que Charles se hubiera ocupado del asunto él mismo.

-Si Wanton sale a la venta, yo quiero comprarlo. Pagaría miles de libras por él. No podría haber añadido mejor a mi cuadra.

-También haría maravillas en la mía- estuvo de acuerdo Jasper.

Black había encontrado un grupo de caballitos de hierro fundido amontonados y los estaba ordenando para que cada carruaje fuera tirado por pares iguales.

-Que bien que están éstos- había colocado a todos los animales de hierro fundido y sus carruajes formando una fila sobre la repisa de la chimenea-Espera a que tus pupilas vean estos caballitos. Ni se acordaran de una pena que no haya ningún niño entre ellas.

Jasper se limitó a lanzarle una mirada. El conde era uno de sus amigos más queridos, y siempre lo sería. Pero había estado siempre entre algodones, sin haber sido expuesto de ninguna manera al dolor. Jasper sabía muy lo que era sentirse solo en medio de un cuarto acogedor de juegos y los caballitos de hierro fundido no serían de gran ayuda, por más que él hubiera comprado muchos. Como si los juguetes pudieran reemplazar a un pdre muerto.

-No creo que tu...

Detrás de él la puerta se abrió. Se detuvo y se volvió.

Peter se colocó con una agilidad poco habitual en él. No todos los días dejaba uno mudo al amo ante la sorpresa.

-Me complace anunciar a la señorita Swan, a la señorita Alice, a la señorita Rosalie y a la señorita Reneesmé- luedo añadió, incapaz a resistirse a recalcar lo evidente- Las "niñas" han llegado, excelencia.

DEJEN UN REVIEW POR FAVOR ASI ME HACEN SABER SI LES GUSTO O SI LA ODIARON O ALGUNA OTRA FALTA QUE VIERON :) GRACIASSS


End file.
